Misterios
by Ryouka SmGa
Summary: Involucrarse en una batalla interminable con la mafia puede ser un gran riesgo, Yuugi Mutou debe correrlo con sus amigos Malik y Ryou quienes se involucran con un agente de seguridad de Kaiba Corp y con dos socios de la mafia más grande del mundo, quienes se quieren apoderar de las reliquias del antiguo Egipto asesinando a granes empresarios, Atemu deberá cazarlos hasta el fin.


Misterios.

Impactante silencio, ¿cómo puede ser?, Simple, solo silenciado la verdad, la sinceridad, la bondad, haciendo eso, se logrará mi objetivo….

…..

…..

v Mi vida es como la de cualquier adolescente, a veces suelo tener días maravillosos, y otros suelen ser muy aburridos, como por ejemplo, Hoy, casi no hubo novedades entre Ryou ni Malik, son chicos como yo casi podíamos decir que tenemos algo en común, pero ¿de qué se trata?

ü Pensar que cualquier persona comienza a crear su propio proyecto de vida, que pensará en crecer como individuo, como ser humano, pero, aún no decido qué es lo que realmente quiero, Yugi y Ryou me han aconsejado, propuesto y comentado, sin embargo, sigo con mis dudas

o Malik, Yugi, siendo mis grandes amigos, han hecho que mi forma de ver la cruda vida sea un poco más emocionante pero, por alguna razón, no me siento completo, espero que aparezca algo, con qué sentirme conforme, o satisfecho…

…..

La exposición de las cartas más raras en el duelo de monstruos que se había organizado por todo el mundo, ahora se encontraba en la Ciudad Dominó, apenas iniciaba su gran esplendor entre los chicos y jóvenes, era la innovación entre los juegos aunque había muchos misterios detrás de estas cartas. Eran de gran valor y precio inigualable. Seto Kaiba era quien patrocinaba la exposición junto con otros grandes empresarios y coleccionistas entre ellos estaba el creador del juego, Maximilian Pegasus.

Yuugi era apenas un principiante al igual que sus amigos, Malik, Jounochi y Duck, Anzu y Rumiko solo observaban las partidas de juego de los chicos. No eran tan malos estudiantes pero el juego de cartas los distraía demasiado, hubo na ocasión que la profesora de literatura les llamó la atención, solo se posa frente a ellos y sin decir ninguna palabra, les retira sus barajas que contenían monstruos, cartas de magia y de trampa. Malik se siente un tanto apenado con Yuugi porque él había sido quien insistió con sacar sus cartas para intercambiar, así que fue él quien decidió ir a enfrentar a la profesora, pedirle disculpas y un pequeño favor que consistía en regresarle su baraja a Yuugi. Al estar dentro de la sala de profesores, miró a la profesora y a otros dos docentes que platicaban sobre el duelo de monstruos y que era una mala actividad para los chicos. Después de un rato de controversia, Malik logra su objetivo y le es entregado su baraja y la de Yuugi y prometió que en horas de clase no sacaría las cartas.

Al salir de la sala, Malik va con un gran entusiasmo por recuperar las cartas, sin fijarse choca con un chico, era blanco como la nieve y sus mejillas en ese instante sonrojaron el rostro dulce pero algo sinestro. Malik estaba atónito por la aparición del albino, sin embargo, nunca le dirige la palabra, se levanta velozmente dirigiéndose a su salón de clases al voltear hacia atrás en seguida, no ve al chico y hace que se aterre más.

Extrañado, Malik llega con un gesto un poco preocupante, como si un ente se le apareciera y le robara un tercio de alma.

-¿qué ocurrió Malik?- se acerca Yuugi, su gesto cambia y se perturba.

-¿qué? ¡¿qué extraño?!- Dice Malik con las barajas en la mano que le temblaba.

-¡vaya, los recuperaste! Dice Yuugi algo ansioso aunque no puede evitar sentir preocupación por la reacción que tenía Malik en ese instante- Pero los has recuperado ¿qué es lo que tienes Malik, qué pasó?

Marik: Yuugi… ¿crees en los fantasmas?

Yuugi: ¿de qué hablas Malik?- Jounochi se entromete sin pensarlo para hacer de las suyas e incomodar a Malik.

Jou: Claro que existen Malik, de hecho cuentan los rumores que en esta escuela merodea el espíritu de un jovencito albino, como de nuestra edad y…- Jou detiene el relato, la piel se le enchinaba y sentía ciertos escalofríos recorrerle la columna vertebral y su mirada estaba fijamente detrás de Malik y Yuugi, ellos notaban que a Jou le temblaban las piernas mientras retrocedía lentamente, aterrados, van volteando lentamente hacia atrás.

Malik: Yuugi….- ya se encontraba enfrente de lo que había asustado a Jou.

¿Este es el grupo 1-B?- dice una voz muy suave y gentil

Yugi pasa saliva y voltea completamente para responder: ¡este es el grupo!- mira al chico a quien le había contestado y nota algo particular, era un chico pálido y su cabello era de color blanco, su mirada algo oscura pero tenía cierto brillo de dulzura.

¡Tú debes ser Mutou! He oído de ti en otros grupos en los que pregunté- vuelve a hablar el muchachito.

Yuugi: ¿eh? Qué sorpresa… sí, soy Mutou Yuugi…

Malik: Yugi… no deberías dar información así, si te busca es porque viene por tu alma…- en ese momento, Anzu entra al salón y mira al chico albino y se acerca a saludarlo para espués presentarlo con sus amigos.

Anzu: Veo que están aquí, y están con el chico nuevo… miren él es Bakura Ryou, lo acaban de transferir.

Jou: ¿o sea que no se trata de un muerto?

Anzu: ¿qué? ¿De qué idioteces estás hablando ahora?

Yuugi: Nada tea, olvídalo… Es un placer conocerte Bakura…

Ryou: por favor solo dime Ryou.

Malik: Yuugi, ¿puedo hablarte?

Yuugi: ¿qué pasa?

Malik: él no meda buena espina….

Yuugi: sabes deberías aprender a conocerlo mejor Malik…

Anzu: quiero que sean amables con él, hace un par de meses perdió a sus padres y…

Ryou: Gracias Anzu pero creo que estás dando más de lo que deberías..

Anzu: disculpa Ryou…

Malik: vaya hace un rato me sorprendiste mucho ¿sabes?

Ryou: lo noté pero creí que lo hacías por distraído, vi que traías cartas de duelo de monstruos

Yuugi: ¿te gusta el juego?

Ryou: no el juego mismo, si no las cartas…

Jou: pues, si tanto interés tienes, ¿por qué no nos acompañas a la exposición que se hará en la ciudad?

Ryou: me encantaría, gracias.- en lo que hacía conversación se portaba algo serio con los demás, la muerte de sus padres fe algo dura y por ser hijo único fue aún peor, pero Ryou era fuerte y esa adversidad la aprendió a sobrellevar, pues antes ya también había estado solo.

Yugi: iremos mañana domingo para que la veamos completa ¿está bien?

De acuerdo- dicen Jou y Malik y Ryou solo asiente con la cabeza.

….

….

…..

Los chicos se habían reunido en una pequeña plaza para encaminarse a la exposición, estando ahí, notaron que casi no había visitantes y habían más hombres de traje y otros con cámaras fotográficas, había demasiados flashes por todas direcciones como si se hubiese cometido algún homicidio.

Ryou: Yuugi, tengo un extraño presentimiento

Malik: Ryou tiene Razón Yuugi, y no sé cuál sea el motivo…

Yugi: Tranquilos, no creo que pase nada, a lo mejor están algo nerviosos porque casi no hay nadie en el museo de Kaiba Corp.

Caminaron por varias vitrinas observando los distintos tipos de barajas más raras que había, unos cuantos discos de duelo y cartas clasificadas por su rareza, se separaron un segundo, curiosamente Ryou se había topado con una persona parecida a Yuugi, confundiendo así a su amigo con el extraño, hablaba con él pero no recibía respuesta alguna, lo miró fijamente y notó que sus ojos eran rojizos y su rostro era de una persona más grande, probablemente unos tres años y medio más grande y al verle su vestimenta supo que era un detective y vigilante de la exposición, en su placa decía Y.A. del departamento de seguridad de Kaiba Corp, en seguida que el sujeto desaparecía mirándolo extrañado, Ryou se fue a reencontrar con sus amigos.

Sus amigos extrañamente también habían visto algo similar que Ryou, solamente que ahora la persona a la que habían confundido era a Ryou mismo, era un personaje albino aunque tenía rasgos un poco más mayores al del joven, pero parecía ser un invitado de la exposición. Yuugi y Malik llamaban al sujeto parecido a Ryou por ese nombre, pero el sujeto no les presta mucha atención, hasta que decide seguir con su recorrido, se percata de que los chicos estaban mirándolo, este, se altera al ver a Malik y aún más se sobresalta al ver a Yuugi, instintivamente intentó hacer un movimiento como para amenazar a Yuugi, pero se dedicó a mirar más a fondo, baja la guardia y finge que nada había pasado para marcharse algo confundido.

Malik: ¿notaste su reacción?

Yuugi: ¡claro que lo hice! Por un segundo creí que era…- Ryou aparece en ese instante de tras de ellos.

Ryou: amigos, ¡aquí están! ¡¿qué sorpresa?!

Malik: ¿por qué lo dices?

Ryou: esta exposición se está volviendo un enigma… Hace un momento creí haber visto a Yuugi pero vi a un sujeto muy semejante, de hecho se veía… a la vez los tres chicos dicen a coro-Unos años más grande. Ryou al instante hace un gesto de extrañeza y se atreve a preguntar- ¿también vieron al detective?

Ambos amigos niegan con la cabeza y responden a su cuestionamiento.

Yuugi: no vimos al detective que dices, pero vimos a un sujeto que se parecía mucho a ti, en muchos sentidos, pero tenía ese detalle, que se veía más grande de edad.

Malik: como de unos tres o cuatro años más grande.

Ryou: Ya veo…- hace un gesto de confusión y frustración, un segundo después se toca la cabeza y comienza a sentir molestias en la cabeza.

Malik: ¿te encuentras bien?

Ryou: no, me dio una jaqueca algo fuerte, por favor vayamos a casa…

Yuugi: cálmate, ya nos iremos. Malik toma de un brazo a Ryou y Yuugi del otro apoyándose en ambos, salen de la exposición.

Acompañaron a Ryou a su departamento para después ellos encaminarse a casa. El trío de amigos había presenciado la primera aparición de dos de los tres sujetos que les cambiará sus vidas.

Pasaron unos años, Yuugi y sus amigos ya estarían en el segundo año de preparatoria, el juego del duelo de monstruos había revolucionado demasiado durante esos años, por lo que se volvió a dar una nueva y mejorada exposición hecha ahora por Ilusiones Industriales, compañía de Maximilian Pegasus, con la colaboración Kaiba Corp.

Para este entonces Yuugi estaba saliendo con Anzu, pues desde pequeño, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Ryou seguía siendo la persona fría y algo antipática de siempre, Malik junto con Duck y Jounochi hacían de las suyas molestando de vez en cuando a uno de sus nuevos amigos que prefería que lo llamaran Honda y él estaba enamorado de Rumiko, la chica que siempre estaba con Anzu aunque también se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Jou, hasta que en una ocasión, ella buscaba empleo de medio tiempo, Seto Kaiba necesitaba una asistente que lo apoyara junto con su hermano menor, así que la contrató, el trabajo que Seto le ofreció hizo mucho por Rumiko, para bien y para mal, pues le quitaba tiempo con sus amigos y le reducía el tiempo para estudiar, lo cual molestaba mucho a Honda.

Esta ocasión todos habían planeado asistir a la exposición de duelo de monstruos pes los anuncios que había sobre este evento eran demasiado atractivos y como ellos eran duelistas natos, en especial Yuugi Jou, Duck, Malik y Ryou no dudaron nada y se organizaron para ir por la noche, que hacía aún más interesante la exposición.

Por otro lado, la mafia más poderosa en ese tiempo estaba organizando un ataque terrorista inicialmente en el museo de historia natural egipcia donde se mostraban cuatro de los siete artículos que le pertenecieron a la generación entera de faraones de la dinastía que vivió hace más de tres mil años y uno de los últimos faraones fue un faraón que nunca se supo su identidad y estos objetos guardaban secretos más allá de la lógica y su precio era invaluable. Luego de ese saqueo irían por las cartas que se expondrían para traficarlas y venderlas en el mercado negro a un precio elevadísimo.

Había muchos involucrados en este plan incluyendo la misma seguridad internacional y de compañías importantes como Ilusiones industriales y Kaiba Corp. Ningún civil se imagina el caos que se desea crear justamente esa noche, esa noche en la que los adolescentes habían planeado su salida grupal.

Eran las 8:45 pm y los primeros en llegar fue Honda y Ryou, en lo que llegaban los demás, iniciaron una conversación.

Honda: Pues, ¿qué tal te va en la vida amigo?

Ryou: como siempre, gracias.

Honda: ¿qué tal las notas?

Ryou: estables, no soy un gran estudiante pero hago lo que puedo.

Honda: ¡qué bien! Y… ¿qué tal las chicas? ¿Hay alguien que te interese?

Ryou: sabes creo que deberías de dejar de hacerme preguntas, dudo querer seguir respondiéndote, son algo fastidiosas ese tipo de preguntas.

Honda: eres algo… ahh está bien, me callaré pero antes que nada quisiera un consejo de ti.

Ryou: ¿por qué? Honestamente soy una mala opción para contestarte…

Honda: es sobre Rumiko…

Ryou: ella está enamorada de Kaiba Seto.- Honda al oír eso de Ryou se enfurece y le exige respuestas parándose enfrente de él.

Honda: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Ryou: Tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero.- Justo en ese momento desvía la mirada hacia el otro lado y al mirar con detalle, nota a un sujeto de cabello tricolor saliendo de un automóvil del departamento de seguridad internacional asociada con la compañía de Kaiba y a su lado salía otro sujeto con cierto parecido a él, lo que hace se sorprenda aún más.

Honda interrumpe con un "!te estoy hablando!" las lagunas mentales de Ryou y es aquí cuando los demás llegan al punto de reunión.

Anzu: disculpen, hubo contratiempos con Duck y Jou, por ende se nos hizo muy tarde pero ya estamos aquí…

Honda no dudó en preguntar por Rumiko pero la contestación de Anzu lo animaría para nada-ella dijo que debía acompañar hoy a Seto en la exposición, ya que esta noche se haría un reportaje de ello y era necesaria su presencia a lado de Seto.

Honda: ¿por qué tiene que estar con Kaiba? ¿N o la deja tener su vida?

Yuugi: Tranquilo Honda, es por trabajo y eso es bastante importante.

Jou: creo que alguien está celoso del ricachón de mal agüero

Honda: yo, ¿celoso de Kaiba?

Duck: creo que sí amigo… creo que- intenta tomarle el hombro pero honda se Zafa furioso lo que provoca que Duck entre en conflicto pues estaba confundido con sus sentimientos y se dio la idea que estaba enamorado de Honda.

…..

….

Seto: Deben vigilar bien toda el área, hace poco recibimos un aviso sobre la mafia y no sabemos si realmente sea cierto, cuento con ustedes, son el mejor equipo de seguridad que tenemos. Yamis… a trabajar…

Yamis: Sí señor Kaiba.

A los agentes de seguridad se les llamaba Yami para guardar su identidad y no ser vulnerables ante los terroristas. El Yami que tenía parecido con Yuugi tenía el nombre de Atemu y el que curiosamente tenía el particular parecido con Ryou respondía por Bakura. Ellos, como los artículos guardaban un secreto; ambos poseían cada uno un artículo diferente de los siete que existían

Nuevamente pasa el tiempo, el reloj central de la ciudad marcaba las 10:23 pm, en las últimas noticias ya se había reportado el robo de los cuatro artículos que se exponían.

Los chicos estaban por terminar la exposición hasta que de la nada a lo lejos se ven flashes e cámaras y mucho tumulto rodeando el centro de la exposición donde Maximilian Pegasus y Seto Kaiba daban una breve conferencia de prensa frente a televisoras importantes del mundo.

A la hora que los concluían, los Yamis los encontraron por accidente, el impacto de todos fue enorme, Yuugi no le cabían las palabras para describir lo que sintió al ver a su semejante, Ryou ya no estaba tan sorprendido pero aún no sabía cómo es que esto podía suceder, Yuugi y los demás quisieron ser corteses e iniciaron una conversación.

Yuugi: Buenas noches…

: Buenas….. noches jóvenes, deben apurarse, en unos minutos la exposición cerrará al público y no querrán quedarse aquí solos.

Jou: ya lo creo, oye, ¿de casualidad eres pariente de mi amigo?

Y. Atemu: nunca en mi vida había visto a ninguno de ustedes, es curioso que lo digas…

Duck: no cabe en mi cabeza lo que estoy viendo…

Anzu: es impresionante- se dedica a comparar a los cuatro personajes con el parecido.

Y. Bakura: solo son coincidencias, tenemos trabajo Yami Alfa.

Y. Atemu: Lo sé Yami Beta, jóvenes espero que hayan disfrutado de su recorrido pero nos tendrán que disculpar…- se apartan de lado a lado de manera seria, Yuugi estaba intrigado al igual que los otros, por el lado de Ryou pasa Bakura mirándolo de manera despreciable y Ryou actuaba indiferente aunque no se sentía de esa manera. Se sentía algo hipnotizado pero sabía controlarse.

En ese instante en que Bakura y Ryou estaban de espaldas, Bakura saca de su bolsillo un pequeño teclado discretamente y aprieta el botón e color azul. Las alarmas del lugar se activaron sonando sin parar, dando como una señal. De los ventanales entran muchos sujetos bien preparados y con características específicas, eran terroristas, para esto los jóvenes ya habían salido de la exposición y los que quedaban eran los periodistas y los empresarios quienes ya estaban siendo acorralados y secuestrados dentro del edificio. Por la perta principal entraba un personaje con la semejanza del joven Malik, él, siendo el líder del grupo era quien se encargaba por placer a dar las malas noticias a las víctimas. Llevaba en la mano uno de los siente artículos, el Cetro del milenio, que era de sus artículos favoritos junto con el collar del milenio. Bakura había acorralado a Atemu apuntándole con un arma y revelándole su verdadera identidad.

Bakura: en realidad trabajo para la mafia Ishtar, no me agrada la idea pero Marik me prometió una buena paga al acabar con uno de los mejores detectives y agentes que pudo tener Kaiba Corp.

Atemu: ¿qué es lo que quieren?

Bakura: ¡¿qué pegunta?! Acabo de decir que no me interesan los planes que tenga en mente Ishtar, me contrató con la promesa de arme los artículos milenarios egipcios. Nada más. Atemu por desgracia no sabía lo que venía después, él era encargado de proteger a Seto Kaiba y a sus acompañantes pero por ahora era imposible hacer algo, ya que Bakura le había retirado su arma sin que se diera cuenta, dejándolo a su suerte.

En la habitación central donde estaban los rehenes estaba resguardada por hombres bien armados y a la entrada del empresario y mafioso Marik Ishtar estos toman una posición en descanso, Marik al primero que se acercó fue a Maximilian Pegasus.

Marik: es verdad que.. me encuentro con mis ex socios ahora mismo, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no es así Pegasus?

M.P: ¿qué quieres Ishtar? ¿acaso nos obligarás a firmar sociedades inútiles contigo?

Marik: sabes, eso de gastar papel y tinta fue una pérdida de tiempo y creo que estamos de acuerdo Maximilian…

Seto: ¿dinos qué pretendes engendro?

Marik: ¿ese es nuevo apodo? Me gusta Kaiba, te has vuelto muy creativo, bien por ti…- al acabar su frase, entra en seguida Bakura apuntándole a Atemu en la cabeza y moviéndolo con unos golpes hasta llegar a la parte de atrás donde Bakura lo noquea con el cartuchito del arma, Atemu queda tirado en el suelo, se encontraba adolorido y sin un plan para rescatar a los rehenes, convirtiéndose así en uno de ellos.

Bakura: Ya hice lo que me pediste Marik, ¿ahora qué?

Marik: que comience la diversión Bakura, ¿traes tu artículo?

Bakura: no entiendo para que estas mierdas.- se coloca la sortija del milenio

Marik: ten paciencia…. Ahora, Traigan a Ishisu- Dos de los terroristas obedecen y traen a una mujer con vestimentas egipcias algo antiguas en su diseño atada de las muñecas, ella poseía el collar milenario- determíname ¿Quién de estas escorias tiene el poder para destruirme con los artículos?

Ishisu estaba muy asustada y no quería ser parte de esa conspiración, mas sin embargo era obligada a participar, y con la mano derecha apunta a Maximilian Pegasus, a Seto Kaiba y a Atemu, Marik sonríe siniestramente y saca el ojo milenario de un saco extraño para mostrarle el alma del que pudiera ser su dueño espiritual. El ojo se iluminó al estar en presencia de Pegasus y este solo se aterraba con el pasar de los minutos, Marik guardó nuevamente el ojo, acomodó su cetro milenario a un costado de él, llamó a uno de los sujetos armados lo señaló, y al hacerlo, al instante baja la mano, retrocede unos pasos y el personaje armado le dispara a Pegasus justo en el lóbulo centro.

El disparo fue el primer sonido que iniciaría con el pánico de los demás presentes, quienes imploraban por su vida, luego se paró en Frente de Seto Kaiba y de Rumiko, Atemu en el suelo ya había improvisado un plan pero tenía una probabilidad de fallar y dejar morir también a Seto y a la joven adolescente pero necesitaba más tiempo, el mismo que Marik le estaba cediendo, justamente en el momento en que acerca la bolsa donde traía los artículos robados Atemu golpea a Bakura fuertemente dejándolo adolorido del abdomen para después correr hacia Marik y envestirlo, los hombres de Marik estaban apuntándole a Atemu instintivamente Seto atado de manos, golpea unos cuantos hasta que comienzan a disparar. Por desgracia hubo muchos periodistas fallecidos en ese instante, Atemu apretó un botón de emergencia en el segundo en el que envestía a Marik, que hizo que la alerta a la policía se hiciera. En el momento en donde seto y Atemu veían su final, habían llegado los refuerzos lo que hizo que la conspiración y robo no se llevara a cabo totalmente, Bakura se levanta y toma una de las armas del suelo y rápidamente junto con un hombre más grande físicamente que él le ayuda a cargar a Marik quien se encontraba inconsciente. Atemu quería que estos sujetos fuesen arrestados, como todos los delincuentes que él atrapa pero volvieron las balaceras, una de las balas alcanza el bazo derecho de Atemu distraído por el dolor deja escapar a Bakura y a su cómplice.

La policía entra en acción, pero era algo tarde, un empresario importante para la industria de duelo de monstruos había sido asesinado junto con periodistas internacionales, esto sería el mayor escándalo para ambas compañías patrocinadoras.

Los automóviles donde se transportaron Marik y Bakura estaban en persecución, algunas patrullas iban tras ellos, unos automóviles desaparecieron pues en uno de ellos llevaba al líder y debía ser protegido mientras que los demás eran desviados y el auto que conducía Bakura estaba por ser atrapado. Nunca había sido atrapado por nadie y esta no sería la excepción así que hace una maniobra peligrosa con el auto, sale de inmediato del automóvil pero uno de los policías armados le dispara en el flanco izquierdo de la región abdominal, no fue tan grave, ya que solo la bala le pasó rosando aunque lo incapacitaba para ir lejos.

Yuugi en casa desde que había llegado no dejaba de pensar en aquel parecido y tampoco dejaba de pensar en Ryou, se preguntaba ¿cómo había sido su reacción al ver a su semejante? Para Yuugi esto ya se estaba haciendo un misterio…

* * *

**_Capítulo II: Una extraña aparición._**

Al poco rato encendió el televisor, buscaba alguna programación interesante o de su agrado, en uno de los canales principales pasaban las últimas noticias, anunciando la catástrofe en la exposición de las cartas del duelo de monstruos. El reporte era sobre el asesinato de Maximilian Pegasus, la fuga de los terroristas y su búsqueda junto con las acusaciones que se hicieron. Yuugi al ver las fotografías de los terroristas identificados, alcanzó a ver a un personaje de pelo tricolor, a otro albino y a otro con el pelo cenizo, caracterizándolos a él y a sus dos amigos, Ryou y Malik. Después de que pasaran la noticia, en seguida Yuugi apagó la Televisión y se quedó en la sala unos minutos pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo. En una de las notas, decía que el agente con las iniciales Y.A. también había sido uno de los involucrados en aquel atentado y que estaría bajo vigilancia, pues había una prueba que demostraba lo contrario, un vídeo.

Bakura con todas las acciones que hizo frente a los federales y agentes de seguridad, hacen que el agente Y.A (Yami. Atemu) pareciera ser cómplice de los hechos acontecidos esa noche. Yuugi se sentía un tanto extraño, había hecho una pequeña conversación con aquel agente y con el semejante de Ryou, inocentemente creía que ambos eran de buena espina, pero con aquella noticia hacía que Yuugi dudara muchas cosas. Más tarde recibe una llamada por celular, era Anzu, curiosamente ella quería saber cuál había sido la reacción de Yuugi al ver la noticia, pero él, se comporta n tanto cortante, parece no poder digerir aquello, y seguía pareciendo muy extraño, apenas se habían visto las caras ese día y se habían dirigido la palabra de igual manera, entonces, ¿por qué Yuugi se sentía decepcionado de aquella entidad idéntica? ¿cuál era el motivo verdadero?, Ni Yuugi lo sabía, finaliza así la llamada con Anzu, sólo pidiéndole una cosa.

-necesito un rato para pensar, ¿sí?, es que, de verdad estoy sorprendido, Anzu.- Ella en ese instante puede mencionar que eso no debería afectarle a él y no era necesario que le diera vueltas al asunto. Yuugi no intenta prestar atención y simplemente finaliza la llamada.

…

Ya era demasiado tarde, Ryou aún seguía despierto haciendo sus deberes para la escuela, se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, había pocas luces encendidas y él estaba distraído, ya estaba aburrido y cansado pero seguía perseverante con lo que debía aún, sin querer se queda dormido. Recargado en sus libretas, despierta después de un buen rato, un ruido que hace el ventanal que estaba en la sala interrumpe el sueño, al principio creyó que se trataba de un gato que intentó entrar, pero los ruidos se hicieron aún más fuertes y creaban tensión en ese momento. Ryou comienza a aterrarse e intenta no hacer ningún movimiento en falso. Unos segundos se dejó de oír ese ruido, el silencio se prolongaba pero no fue hasta que algo rompe los ventanales.

Ryou se levanta precipitadamente, dejando caer las libretas al suelo, el departamento estaba prácticamente a oscuras y solamente estaba encendida la lámpara del escritorio de Ryou. Estaba inmóvil, el corazón le comenzó a latir rápido, quería huir de ahí pero el miedo lo petrificó. Siniestramente ve un bulto de sombras y siluetas cerca de los ventanales rotos que parecían que se lanzarían sobre él. Unos segundos más tarde se oían las sirenas de las patrullas pasar muy agitadamente por ese vecindario, justamente una de esas patrullas pasa por el departamento de Ryou alumbrando un poco el lugar de luces rojas y azules, dejando ver así al huésped inesperado de Ryou que estaba parado frente a el, Ryou intentó decir algo, pero al instante su huésped se desploma ligeramente en el suelo. Ryou se acerca temblando hacia el botón para encender las luces, la sala y el comedor se alumbran haciendo visible al huésped. Al verlo, Ryou se confunde al mismo tiempo que se impresiona, miraba casi sin parpadear al visitante y notó que estaba herido. En seguida va por su neceser donde tenía objetos y cosas de primeros auxilios. En la sala un joven albino un poco más grande que Ryou se apretaba el flanco izquierdo para detener un poco el sangrado, tenía también varios rasguños por causa de los vidrios rotos del ventanal, Ryou llega con el neceser en la mano para curar a Bakura, lo intentó levantar con delicadeza, pero Bakura no responde positivamente a la ayuda, sentándose por sí solo, empuja a Ryou tirándolo de sentón y regando las cosas que llevaba en el neceser.

Bakura: ¿qué haces idiota? No necesito nada, aléjate de mi.- Ryou queda un poco alterado y mudo a la vez pero no escucha mucho de lo que dice Bakura, levantando las cosas, se vuelve a acercar a Bakura y se para delante de él.- ¿entiendes lo que te digo o eres tonto? Dije que te alejaras…

Ryou: ¿entiendes que no quiero que sigas manchando mis muebles?

Bakura: ¡qué estupidez! Deberías preocuparte por otra cosa niño.

Ryou: supongo que la policía te está buscando, si te llegaran a buscar aquí sería muy fácil deducir que efectivamente estuviste aquí y te seguirán el paso hasta encontrarte, sin embargo, si no dejas ningún rastro dudo mucho que te encuentren.

Bakura: Já… eres astuto y a la vez un idiota- deja de protestar dejando que Ryou proceda a curarle la herida de bala y los rasguños. Preparó el alcohol en un algodón, revisó la herida y comenzó a trabajar.

Los minutos volaban, Bakura se impacientaba a cada 5 minutos que pasaban pero Ryou dedicado en curar se tomó las cosas con calma para no lastimar más a Bakura y que pudiera hacer un buen trabajo, luego, Bakura por aburrimiento inicia la conversación.

Bakura: ¿te he visto en algún otro lado?- mira a Ryou algo serio, poniéndolo más nervioso.

Ryou: no… no lo sé, yo creo que no.- intenta concentrarse más en curar a Bakura que en responderle.

Bakura: ibas con aquel niño de pelo de erizo, ¿o me equivoco?

Ryou: ¿a qué viene esto?, bueno si empezaremos así entonces déjame preguntar ¿por qué te persigue la policía si tú eras uno de ellos?

Bakura queda unos instantes en silencio hasta que vuelve a hablar algo furioso: ¿Ya acabaste?- Ryou le mira la herida un poco más a fondo y niega con la cabeza.

Ryou: ¿acaso no me responderás?- Bakura tenía un mal momento y Ryou se estaba portando un tanto impertinente lo que hizo que Bakura se molestara más.

Bakura: si de verdad aprecias la vida como la conoces, te recomendaría que dejaras con tus preguntas…

Ryou: no es necesario, sé que no responderás a ninguna de mis preguntas y comentarios. Creo que es peligroso seguir con esta conversación…

Bakura: ¿qué quieres decir niño?

Ryou: tú sabes bien, me acabas de amenazar, y cuando algo es así y se tiene esa seguridad, es porque debe ser algo muy malo.- finaliza así y continua dando pequeños toquecitos con el algodón mojado en alcohol, luego procede a curarle el rostro con los rasguños que tenía en la mejilla derecha y unos cuantos en la nariz, eran pequeños y casi sin importancia así que no tardó mucho en pasarle el algodón.

Cuando por fin concluye en la curación, Bakura se levanta lento pero seguro alejándose de la sala y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Ryou, dejando que Ryou procese un poco lo que estaba pasando, se levanta algo inquieto y va de tras de Bakura.

Ryou: ¿qué crees que haces? No te he invitado a quedarte…

Bakura: no es necesario que lo digas, prácticamente me invitaste.

Ryou: Eso no es verdad…

Bakura: claro que no lo es, pero, sé que no dejarás que me vaya así…

Ryou: etto… yo..

Bakura: por favor no hagas tanto ruido, necesito descansar y de favor te pido que limpies la sala, está toda sucia de sangre y no quiero que haya pruebas de que estuve aquí.

Ryou: ¿qué? Estás demente… esta es mi casa y…

Bakura: Y te conviene limpiar, si llegara alguno de tus conocidos verá las manchas y se asustará.

Ryou: eres un cínico…- se da la media vuelta y pone manos a la obra. En la cocina comienza a llenar una cubeta con agua mientras pensaba pestes de Bakura maldiciéndolo varias veces, luego coloca la cubeta en la sala y le disuelve un poco de jabón, se coloca un delantal y un trapo en la cabeza, más furioso que nunca, se coloca los guantes y el cepillo para empezar a tallar la alfombra y el sofá más grande.-¿quién se cree ese tipo? ¡es de lo peor!- pasaron horas y ya estaba amaneciendo, Ryou se había quedado dormido en la alfombra a medio tallar, Bakura sale de la habitación estirándose un poco para quitarse el sueño y nota a Ryou tirado.

Bakura: ¡EHHHYYY! ¿qué te pasa? Levántate, tienes que hacer mi desayuno y debes arreglar la habitación.- Ryou al oírlo gritar "EHHHHYYY" se levanta de susto lo encara y adormilado le hace caras de furia, levantándose lentamente aprieta los puños y se restriega los dientes de ira.

Ryou: no necesito esto…- dice entre dientes y se va quitando las prendas de limpieza para dirigirse a su habitación a dormir un poco pero Bakura antes de que Ryou pudiera dar un paso hacia el pasillo de su habitación lo detiene algo violento.

Bakura: ¿qué haces? No has terminado de hacer todo lo que te dije…- Ryou estaba bastante furioso pero en sí Bakura tenía un poco de razón, no podía dejar la sala manchada, tenía que distraer a Bakura de alguna manera para que no se estresara más con él y se pudiera dedicar a limpiar, así que va a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, se coloca de nuevo el delantal y mientras lo ata, va al refrigerador a buscar alimentos para hacer un buen desayuno, preparó casi un buffet, estaba todo muy apetitoso y al finalizar de limpiar esperaba comer tranquilamente. Se dirigía la sala a continuar con lo que a noche había empezado, Bakura estaba a unos cuantos metros de tras de él, Ryou se encontraba tallando la alfombra de una manera apresurada cando siente una mirada algo penetrante y comienza a alentarse. Mueve los ojos de lado a lado esperando que solo fuese su imaginación quien le juegue esa broma. Bakura tenía una pieza de pan en la mano y en el marco de la puerta del comedor miraba algo intrigado a Ryou y no le quitaba a mirada de encima. Ryou se levanta lentamente algo finalizado con su tarea, lleva la cubeta enjabonada a la cocina dirigiéndose después a comer pero ya no había prácticamente nada, Bakura había aborazado todo lo que había en la mesa. Furioso e indignado no mira a Bakura y se dirige al baño, debería tomar una ducha antes de salir a su empleo de medio tiempo, Bakura lo miró extraño pero indiferente, después fue al sofá a ver la televisión para ver la noticia de anoche. Ryou abre la llave de la regadera y con agua demasiado caliente y se quedó ahí varios minutos digiriendo todo lo que había pasado con respecto a Bakura, luego se acordó de sus padres y luego de su hermanita, no evito derramar lágrimas, pues la aparición de Bakura fue algo similar hace años atrás, cuando sus padres fallecieron. Al salir vestido y listo para irse, busca en la sala a Bakura pero no lo ve, luego lo busca en el resto del departamento pero no había rastros de él, como si solo hubiese sido un espíritu que acosaba Ryou a partir de la noche anterior, en la mesita central de la sala, nota un objeto extraño de oro, un aro con un triángulo con un ojo egipcio y cinco picos.

Ryou: ¿qué será esto? Creo que….

SHORT FLASH BACK

Bakura: ¡EHHHYYY! ¿qué te pasa? Levántate, tienes que hacer mi desayuno y debes arreglar la habitación.

Ryou: no necesito esto…- dice entre dientes mirándolo de pieza cabeza.

FIN

Ryou: Esa cosa- mira el objeto, pasándole su pulgar por el ojo unas cuantas veces- la traía él… ¡qué gracioso!, no sé ni siquiera su nombre….

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas, Ryou como normalmente tenía sus actividades, se enfocó en no prestar atención en lo sucedido la noche anterior. Ryou, trabajaba en una pequeña cafetería, a veces en la mañana o en ocasiones en la tarde, esta vez le tocaba en la mañana.

Ryou: bienvenidos, ¿puedo tomar su orden?- se dirigía a unos de los clientes que frecuentaba el lugar.

Cliente: quiero el desayuno especial de los jueves por favor. (El desayuno consistía en un Omelette de espinacas y un poco de verduras al vapor, café, una canastita de pan o galletas y alguna bebida extra)-Ryou apuntaba la orden en una libretita, mientras esperaba que el acompañante del cliente que había ordenado primero pidiera algo. Justo ahí, por la ventana que estaba frente a él reconoce una silueta que lo pone bastante nervioso dejando caer el lápiz que llevaba en la mano.

Cliente: Joven, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Pasa algo?- Ryou se pierde en sus pensamientos mientras espera ver mejor al sujeto que estaba pasando. Creyó por un segundo haber visto a la persona que se había quedado en su casa como huésped. Por un momento creyó que lo estaba siguiendo pero al ver a la persona que entraba hizo de sus nervios un alivio, no era la persona que él había creído que era. De la nada Ryou siente como alguien jala de su delantal de trabajo.

Cliente 2: Oye, debes estar muy estresado, deberías ir a descansar, honestamente no te ves bien.- Le a una palmadita a Ryou sorprendiéndolo, miró al cliente y sacudió la cabeza como para sacarse las ideas que tenía, se agachó después por el lápiz y repitió.

Ryou: ¿puedo tomar su orden?- el cliente asiente con la cabeza e indica al joven albino lo que deseaba comer.

….

Mientras tanto, Yuugi y Malik se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol, donde daba una gran brisa y tenían una excelente vista.

Yuugi: ¿tienes la tarea de biología totalmente contestada Malik?

Malik: No Yuugi, te lo iba a preguntar, ¿crees que Duck la tenga?

Yuugi: No creo, él es más irresponsable que Jou, tú y yo juntos

Jou: Hola amigos, ¿qué tal el día?

Yuugi: pues no tan aburrido pero bueno.

Jou: ¿vieron las noticias a noche?- en ese momento llegan de tras de él Duck y Honda.

Honda: ¿de la muerte de Pegasus y la acusación de una conspiración de parte de los agentes de Kaiba Corp?

Duck: Vaya que las noticias corren más rápido que nada, medio continente ya supo sobre eso y están haciendo altares en todas las sucursales de Ilusiones Industriales.

Jou: esos bastardos… provocan el temor de los demás para que puedan dominarnos. Qué joda con los agentes de hoy día.

Yuugi: Cállate Jou, no creo que el agente Y. A. tenga malas intenciones, fue traicionado, y me pregunto... ¿qué hará ahora? ¿Dónde estará?...- mira hacia el cielo por unos instantes, que hace la impaciencia de Jou aún más grande.

Jou: Yuugi, Tierra llamando a Yuugi…. ¡Hey!

Yuugi reacciona después de escuchar las quejas de Jou.- Jou, baja la voz, oye necesito que me explique alguien sobre esta tarea, que quisiera aclaraciones- el teléfono celular de Yuugi suena.

Yuugi: ¿una llamada?- teclea un poco el teléfono y contesta finalmente- Sí dígame, Habla Mutou Yuugi.

-Buenas tardes Joven Mutou. Esperaba que me contestara, hablamos desde la agencia de seguridad de Kaiba Corp y necesito hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. ¿Tiene tiempo para una visita?

Yuugi: sí, después de las 5 pm, ¿es sobre lo ocurrido con la exposición?

-Será mejor que eso lo hablemos cuando nos reunamos, por favor envíe un texto a este número con la dirección de su casa, por favor le advierto, no comparta esta información con nadie más.

Yuugi: pero….

-gracias Joven Mutou, hasta pronto.- termina la llamada, Yuugi solamente oye como se corta la llamada del otro lado y lentamente después de oír el tono, baja su teléfono y lo guarda.

Duck: ¿quién te llamó? Al parecer no fue Anzu.

Malik: uuy ya tienes pretendiente nueva ¿ehh?- hace una cara algo perversa

Yuugi: ah, no es nada, ahora, ¿Me podría alguien explicar la tarea?- Llega por detrás Anzu con una charola con algunos bocadillos, Honda y Jou al ver los manjares se les hizo agua la boca y empezaron a molestarla.

Anzu: Basta Chicos, traje esto para todos no se excedan. ¿qué es lo que no entendiste Yuugi?

Yuugi: las últimas preguntas, pero, creo que eso puede esperar Anzu, Tus bocadillos se ven maravillosos y no quisiera quedarme sin probar alguno- acerca la mano para agarrar un parquecito que estaba ahí dejando sus apuntes a un lado.

Anzu: ¿qué ocurre con estos chicos?- mira de reojo hacia la entrada principal de la escuela y nota que Ryou corre apresurado-¡Ryou, hey aquí estamos!- hace señas con los brazos bien extendidos para llamar la atención de Ryou. Momentáneamente Ryou se detiene mirando a sus amigos sentados al regazo de un árbol y va apresurado con ellos.

Ryou: Hola muchachos, ¿acaso no hubo clase de matemáticas?

Malik: no, ni habrá clases de historia ni química, solamente tendremos Biología y Literatura.

Ryou: así que saldré tarde aun así, ahh esto va a matarme algún día.

Anzu: Sabes, el ritmo que llevas está demasiado excesivo, trabajas, estudias, regularizas y das clases de manualidades, ¿no crees que necesitas de alguien para que te ayude?

Ryou: No Anzu, esta es mi vida desde hace años, ya estoy acostumbrado a todo esto…

Anzu. Pero Ryou...

Duck: Anzu, ¿no vez que ya está madurando y siendo un verdadero hombre?

Anzu: bueno, eso…- por último se reúne Rumiko con ellos.

Rumiko: Hola chicos, ¿qué tal les va?

Yuugi: Rumiko, ¿cómo estás? Supe lo que pasó a noche con la exposición. Seto debe estar muy preocupado, supongo que no vendrá en mucho tiempo

Rumiko: sí Yuugi, es verdad, pero no se preocupen estamos excelentes ambos, de hecho creo que Seto ya será dueño de dos empresas.

Yuugi: ¿en serio? ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Es porque Maximilian falleció?

Rumiko: así es Yuugi. Pero eso es bueno por un lado, así la administración y manejo la llevará uno de los más grandes empresarios de la región.- suspira un par de ocasiones lo que hace que Honda se enfurezca mucho.

Honda: ¡qué importante!, me muero de la emoción que Kaiba sea aún más poderoso… Bueno, creo que iré por una soda… nos vemos en un momento, me alegro que estés bien Rumiko.

Rumiko. Estoy a salvo gracias a mi hermoso Seto Kaiba, él junto con uno de sus agentes me salvaron, lástima que hayan fallecido varios periodistas- se le desvanece el entusiasmo y comienza a llorar.

Anzu: Rumiko, ¿qué ocurre? Creo que no fue buena idea que asistieras hoy.

Rumiko: no es nada Anzu, eso creo, es… es que temí que Seto fuese a morir como lo hizo Maximilian y continuaran ejecutando gente. Es una crueldad lo que hicieron esos tipos.

Yuugi: entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero ahora estoy confundido, están culpando a un agente que probablemente resulte ser inocente… termina de escribir alginas cosas para completar s tarea de biología, cuando acaba, guarda sus cosas y saca de nuevo el teléfono mandándole el texto al número que le había llamado minutos antes.

Anzu: Yuugi, ¿tienes tiempo para que nos reunamos en la tarde?

Yuugi terminando de escribir el texto le responde perdido: no, tendré una visita, será para después

Anzu: ¿una visita? Y ¿de quién se trata?

Yuugi: es un misterio…- la mira a la vez que envía el mensaje, nota cierto puchero que Anzu hace por la insatisfacción de no saber quién era el visitante.

Anzu: sabes que me desagradan las sorpresas y tanto misterio ¿verdad Yuugi?

Yuugi: claro, sabes que con eso no jugaría, te puedo asegurar que yo tampoco sé quién irá a casa esta tarde, solo sé que hay visitas.

Anzu: eso es extraño, ¿lo sabes?

Jou: relájate Anzu, lo estás sobreprotegiendo como si fueras su madre o algo parecido.

Anzu: Retráctate….

Ryou saca un libro y lo comienza a hojear para distraerse un poco- Me parece que alguien se puso celosa…

Anzu: eso… eso no es verdad Ryou, simplemente se me hace demasiado irresponsable que halen con extraños por teléfono y den su dirección.

Yuugi: pero era un agente de seguridad de Kaiba Corp.

Anzu: ¿y qué tal si resulta ser ese tal Bakura de quien hablan todos? Él supuestamente llevaba unos tres o cuatro años en esa agencia y resultó ser un socio de la mafia.

Ryou se queda helado, se preguntó si el hombre al que perseguía la policía a noche era ese personaje que Anzu mencionaba y cuando más lo pensaba, más las cosas tenían sentido, temeroso, pregunta: ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

Anzu: Ryou, ¿Qué no has visto las noticias?, lo llaman Bakura, lo más curioso es que tiene un gran parecido contigo…

Jou: creo que sí, Ya recuerdo. Hace varios años atrás cuando comenzamos con los juegos de cartas en la primera exposición que se hizo en la ciudad, había dos jóvenes, uno que se parecía a Yuugi y el otro que se parecía a Ryou. ¿Recuerdan que nos lo platicaron?

Duck: Curioso pero creo recordarlo… no sé todo esto me suena a leyendas urbanas sobre los doppelganger…

Honda: pero, si ellos ya vieron a sus dobles hace años y no murieron entonces solo debe ser…

Duck: no tienes explicación, ellos tienen un doppelganger y punto final.

Honda: son tonterías que sacas de internet.

Anzu: lo que sea, esos sujetos son peligrosos y se están arriesgando mucho… si en la exposición no nos pasó nada fue por algo y por algo no nos debemos meter en ese tema. Así que, Yuugi, prométeme que dejarás este tema en paz y cancelarás tu cita con el agente.

Yuugi: pero Anzu, se oía importante, probablemente necesiten información de las últimas visitas esa noche, o sea nosotros. Debo colaborar.

Anzu: Yuugi….- Yuugi se levanta de donde estaba y se para frente a Anzu, la besa en la frente y se marcha seco.

Rumiko: Wow Ese chico es firme o e verdad es muy terco.

Malik: yo opino que…

Ryou: no opines nada, creo que no es momento de eso. Iré a clases, espero que no pierdan el tiempo aquí.

Malik: vaya tan aguafiestas como siempre Ryou, necesitas relajarte un poco ¿sabes?

Ryou: no necesito eso, así con esa actitud no llegaré a ningún lado Malik y no me quiero dedicar toda mi vida a jugar juegos de Cartas.

Duck: ohhh Boom, justo en la adolescencia.

Ryou: más bien parecen pubertos.

Anzu: ya Ryou ¿qué ocurre? Eres más duro de lo usual…

Ryou: no es nada Anzu, solo digo que deberían madurar un poco, ya tienen 17 años y aún actúan como si tuvieran 13.- se voltea y se encamina al edificio de los laboratorios de ciencias.

Jou: ¿bueno y a este qué diablos le picó?- veían como Ryou se desvanecía

Ryou: debo averiguar su nombre… necesito saberlo aunque, si se esfumó, espero que sea para siempre, no quiero tener problemas.

…

Ryou y Yuugi estaban en el laboratorio iniciando su práctica, en lo que después respecta, Yuugi tenía curiosidad de algunos temas que quería que solo Ryou le respondiera.

Yuugi: Ryou, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, ¿qué crees que pase? ¿Imaginas que, tú y yo estuviéramos muy vinculados con los agentes de la exposición?

Ryou: vamos, ¿a dónde quieres llegar Yuugi?- le respondía mientras tomaba una de las sustancias de la práctica.

Yuugi: que después de esto, ¿crees que volvamos a verlos?

Ryou: Más vale que no, creo que haberlos visto fue una mala señal, o llámalo como quieras, probablemente esos sujetos busquen algo más… y eso es preocupante, por eso Yuugi, deberías hacerle caso a Anzu y dejar todo ese tema de nuestros dobles y lo ocurrido en la Exposición de Kaiba y Pegasus.

Yuugi: sé que esto lo dicen para que no tengamos problemas de ser acusados de haber participado con aquellos sujetos, pero sé que Y.A. no es culpable, más bien fue traicionado y acusado. No haré nada que nos pueda afectar, pero no puedo dejar eso así, siento como si le diera la espalda a alguien que confió en mi desde hace años.

Ryou: No lo sé Yuugi, es peligroso, piénsalo bien y por favor no me metas más en conflictos…

Yuugi: Ryou, no sé pensé que me profundizarías la conversación con algún consejo, estás algo seco… ¿pasa algo que no sepa?

Ryou: ¿de qué hablas? Está todo perfectamente Yuugi, todo el mundo está muy sensible hoy…

Yuugi: tal vez o talvez es porque estás más frío de lo normal…

Ryou: Tonterías, sigo siendo el mismo Ryou de siempre…

Yuugi: solamente que con algo extra y eso extra no me está gustando nada…

Ryou: cállate, no es verdad- se levanta y deja algo violento los recipientes, quitándose la bata de laboratorio, sale disparado de la clase. El profesor le pregunta a Yuugi algo molesto y confundido por la salida tan repentina de Ryou, contestándole que solamente se sentía mal y necesitaba salir urgentemente, el profesor entendió y le pidió que acabara la práctica solo. Más tarde en la salida se encontró nuevamente con sus amigos exceptuando a Ryou, dicen que al salir del laboratorio se quedó en los jardines solo, creían que fue por que recordó a su familia y tenía una recaída existencial. Hace años, al poco tiempo que sus padres habían fallecido, él había intentado quitarse la vida, pues sentía cierta culpabilidad de su muerte.

Yuugi: déjenlo solo, debe estar algo frustrado y cansado.

Jou: debe ser, hace un rato, cuando estábamos en el árbol, creo que nuestros comentarios hicieron que se molestara…

Malik: no sé creo que se está toando el papel de un joven adulto que no le corresponde aún, quiere portarse como mi padre.

Anzu: sabes que esa no es su intensión, prácticamente Ryou ya ve la vida diferente y ha tenido que padecer muchas cosas que nosotros jamás pasaremos tan jóvenes…

Malik: lo entiendo Anzu pero no creo que deba ser así todo el tiempo… terminará siendo la persona más amargada de mundo.

Honda: pues no nos queda más que apoyarlo en lo que podamos, recuerden que él como nosotros, estamos para ayudarnos en las buenas y las malas.

Duck: por ahora solo dejemos que se le pase, aunque deberíamos vigilarlo, en caso de que se le ocurra alguna cosa de esas, no quiero volver a ver que se haga daño.

Yuugi: es verdad pero no podemos hacer nada ahora chicos, lo mejor es ir a casa y más tarde nos comunicamos con él…

Anzu: estoy de acuerdo con Yuugi, tenemos cosas qué hacer- se encara con Yuugi y lo besa, Yuugi se sonroja un poco pero corresponde al beso, despidiéndose así de su Novia- nos vemos mañana.

Anzu sale rápido de la escuela para ir a casa, los demás se habían quedado unos minutos más mientras se despedían.

….

Eran las 5:12, Ryou llegaba a su departamento, la luz del atardecer hacía que en las ventanas refractaran luz, creando sombras algo indefinidas con sus mueblees y opacando la vista, llegando a casa, como normalmente hacía, dejaba las llaves colgadas a un lado de la puerta y sin encender la lámpara del departamento se dirige inmediatamente a la habitación a cambiarse aventando el maletín de la escuela, quitándose después la sudadera y la camisa para ponerse algo más cómodo, se colocó un pants gris y una playera blanca larga, al salir de la habitación, va directamente hacia la cocina para preparar una pequeña merienda pero antes de entrar enciende la lámpara, pues el atardecer había terminado y su casa estaba oscura cuando la luz alumbra se lleva la sorpresa de ver a Bakura sentado en la silla giratoria del escritorio, tenía una sonrisa n tanto inquietante, la impresión de Ryou al verle fue tan grande que saltó del susto, sus anos temblaban y sudaba frío.

Ryou: ¿qué diablos estás haciendo…?

Bakura: es lo que yo te pregunto, ¿qué estás haciendo "Ryou"?

Ryou: ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? Yo… yo no recuerdo haberte dado esa información..

Bakura: lo averigüe, no fue difícil….seguía sonriendo muy cínico mientras se levantaba

Ryou: ¿desde cuándo estás ahí sentado?

Bakura: no hace mucho, te vi llegar, ¿pero qué no es muy tarde para que llegues si saliste desde la mañana?

Ryou: ¿estabas aquí en la mañana? Pero ¿cómo? si yo dejé todo cerrado

Bakura: fue fácil adivinar que guardas un repuesto en la maceta que está afuera…

Ryou: ¿acaso me estas espiando? ¿quién eres realmente?

Bakura: tú no necesitas esa información…

Ryou: puede que tengas razón y para acabar rápido con esto llamaré a la policía- toma el teléfono y comienza a teclear, Bakura es más hábil y lo acorrala quitándole el teléfono de las manos, en la línea ya se oía que la contestadora había atendido la llamada, Bakura logra escuchar el sonido de la línea y cuelga en seguía, se pone encima del chico para retenerlo.

Bakura: si aprecias tu vida y todo lo que conoces, será mejor que no hagas otra idiotez de esas…- se quita de encima sentándose en el suelo mientras Ryou se recuperaba.

Ryou: ¿por qué me haces esto?- se frota suavemente el pecho.

Bakura: no hago nada niño.- se cruza de brazos

Ryou: haz lo que quieras, quédate si lo deseas, solo te pediré que no me molestes, fingiré que no existes…

Bakura: qué infantil… sigues pensando como un niño de 13 años- Ryou se queda helado, recordando lo que les había dicho a Honda, Jou y Duck en la tarde y mira extrañado a Bakura.

Ryou: ¿quién eres…? Abre bastante los ojos de la sorpresa que se llevaba.

Bakura: quita tu cara de idiota que de por sí me repugna… Soy Bakura- comienza a reírse suave- ¿por qué tanto interés?

Ryou: no puede ser… Tú trabajas…

Bakura: para los mayores líderes de la mafia. Soy un ex convicto…

Ryou: anteriormente salieron en las noticias que un joven de nombre Bakura había matado a una familia y todo por una iniciación de un grupo satánico…

Bakura: realmente no fue por eso, fue por confianza y la necesidad de recolectar almas inocentes para que mi artículo- saca la sortija que Ryou había visto esa mañana- funcionara.

Ryou: esa cosa la vi en la mañana… creí que…

Bakura: ¿qué viste mi sortija? Y ¿la tocaste?

Ryou: bueno a levanté y sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió pero eso fue todo.

Bakura: ¡es imposible!, nunca nadie había podido tocarla, ¿Cómo es que tú?...

Flash Back

Bakura: Señor, déjeme ayudarle, le prometo que sacaré a su esposa y a usted de aquí…

-No hijo, sabemos lo que te harán si no cumples con tu deber, mi esposa y yo estaremos bien… sé que ella estará de acuerdo conmigo.

Bakura: pero…

-No, no lo hagas, con todas las cosas con las que nos has ayudado a mi mujer y a mí ha sido bastante, gracias a ti supe que ella seguía con vida y ella sabe que sigo vivo…

Bakura: Señor, yo…

-Esto pasa cuando eres un explorador antropológico, te topas con cada misterio y si no lo sabes manejar terminas así, sabes me recueras mucho a mi hijo, hasta tienen un parecido grande a pesar de que eres mayor que él.

Bakura: ¿me puede decir su nombre?

-Pronto lo haré, porque quiero que lo busques, quiero que seas su compañero, tienes que huír de aquí tu también… tienes qué…-el hombre hacia ruidos con las cadenas que lo estaban atando hacia un muro arenoso.

Bakura: está bien….

Tiempo después le entregan la sortija a Bakura y el matrimonio que estaba cautivo había desaparecido de sus celdas.

Bakura: ¿dónde están, maestro?

Maestro: ahora están en tu sortija, fortaleciendo su magia que pronto aprenderás a manejar.

Bakura: ¿los asesinó? ¿Cómo pudo?

Maestro: tú nos sirves a nosotros Bakura, no debes protestar, trabajarás para Marik de ahora en adelante ya que se te cedió la sortija por su voluntad, ya es tiempo….

Policía: lo acaban de confesar señor- entra un gran néro de hombres acorralando al maestro y a Bakura. El viejo dice por último: Ya sabes qué hacer….

Bakura fue arrestado y llevado a una prisión juvenil, siendo declarado culpable y sentenciado a 210 años en prisión por robo y asesinato en segundo grado, 4 años después hubo una conspiración de parte de la mafia para sacar a Bakura y destruyendo el lugar sin dejar ningún sobreviviente. Para ese entonces Bakura ya no era la misma persona, se había vuelto maligna, con demasiados pensamientos sádicos y perversos, el tiempo que pasó ahí fueron los que marcarían de por vida a Bakura, para después serle fiel a Marik, uno de los mejores jugadores de cartas, compitiendo siempre en los 50 mejores lugares. Y Bakura se convirtió en su mano derecha.

Fin del flash Back.

….

Ryou: ¿ocurre algo?

Bakura: ¿será posible que la sortija también haya decidido en proteger a este idiota? Es posible…

Ryou: Creo que iré por un poco de té

Bakura: no es necesario…

Ryou: ¿qué? El té no es para ti… no eres muy bienvenido, pero no sé cómo diablos te sacaré de aquí así que si deseas comer algo o beber algo tendrás que servirte solo…

Bakura: No me agrada tu pésimo sentido del humor niño, deberías aprender a respetarme- Ryou llega a la sala y se sienta con su té en la mano, Bakura se levanta y se lo arrebata bebiéndoselo todo.

Ryou: eres un fastidio…- se levanta resignado y se dirige al escritorio sacando sus libretas para comenzar a realizar sus deberes, Bakura se sienta en la sala y enciende el televisor, se levanta para tomar más té y se vuelve a acomodar, Ryou estaba algo molesto dándole vueltas al asunto.. de tener a un sujeto como Bakura en su casa, de la nada voltea a ver el reloj y nota que ya habían dado las 12:37 am, era bastante tarde para Ryou, al lado del reloj, estaba la foto de él con su familia hace años y comienza a sentir nostalgia, Bakura lo observaba e interrumpía sus pensamientos..

Bakura: ¿qué tanto miras el reloj?

Ryou: ¿qué?- lo encara- no estoy viendo nada- Bakura se acerca y ve la fotografía arrancándola de su lugar, la sortija del milenio estaba sobresaltándose, era my extraño para Bakura porque nunca había sentido tanta energía emanando de la sortija, era incontrolable, al ver los rostros de los adultos comienza a hacer memoria hasta que da con los recuerdos de la iniciación de la sortija del milenio

Bakura: cuéntame, ¿Quiénes son ellos?...

Ryou agacha la cabeza muy triste y tarda unos minutos en contestar, la luz le permite ver a Bakura unas cuantas gotitas caer de los ojos de Ryou, no dice nada, solo espera la respuesta.

Ryou: no son nadie…

Bakura: odio las mentiras por si no lo sabes… y parece que no te ha quedado claro que yo soy un excelente detective, ¿recerdas?, ¿RYOU?

Ryou estaba algo indignado y molesto y la frustración que le daba Bakura con sus respuestas lo desesperaba más: Son mis padres y mi hermana, ¿está bien?, ya te dije ahora devuélveme la fotografía…- Se lanza para recuperar la fotografía pero nuevamente Bakura es más hábil y la aleja de Ryou, poniéndole la mano en la frente para inmovilizarlo a pesar del esfuerzo de Ryou.

Bakura: ¡qué interesante!, pues, ¡linda familia que tienes!

Ryou: ¡no te burles desgraciado!

Bakura: ¿qué? ¿Ahora te pusiste sensible porque te quité una fotografía? Jajajaj ¿madura quieres?

Ryou: es lo único que me queda de ellos, por favor, regrésamela…

Bakura: ¿lo único?

Ryou: están muertos, ¿sí?- empieza a sollozar y con un toque de furia logra responderle.

Bakura: aun así estas actuando como un verdadero imbécil, sé un hombre…- lo jala de la playera y lo zangolotea una y otra vez hasta que Ryou se enfurece mucho más, soltándole un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda a Bakura. Bakura, encoleriza arrojándolo al suelo, guardándose la fotografía en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón. Tiene una mirada aterradora, que hace que Ryou tiemble, luego al estar alzado, Bakura toma de la tibia y el peroné de la pierna derecha arrastrándolo a la habitación, lo deja cerca de la cama y mientras este se alzaba Bakura se desabrochaba la camisa que traía, Ryou se estaba aterrando, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, entonces Bakura lo toma de los brazos fuertemente y lo arroja a la cama, haciendo después que retrocediera, la respiración de Ryou se aceleraba más y más a cada acercamiento que hacía Bakura.

Ryou ya estaba acorralado, Bakura lo había tomado de las muñecas y las había colocado de una forma en la que no tuvieran movilidad y un acceso para liberar a Ryou, el mayor estaba encima de Ryou lamiéndole el cuello una y otra vez, el joven Ryou ya estaba muy sonrojado y algo avergonzado de lo que ocurría, Bakura se atrevió a cambiar un poco y en lugar de jugar con su cuello ahora lo hace con el tórax, suelta a Ryou y este coloca sus manos en los hombros de Bakura para alejarlo, pero todo es inútil, Bakura estaba deseando provocarle un orgasmo al joven, en sí para burlarse después y para satisfacer su deseo por la carne. Ryou gemía suave y entre esos gemidos salían negaciones e impedimentos, Bakura se hartó de sus "balbuceos" y mientras se lo decía, lo besaba salvagemente innumerables veces, mordiéndole los labios hasta querer sangrárcelos, hacía que sus lenguas rosaran una y otra vez, al quedarse sin oxígeno se separaban un poco pero continuaban al instante, Bakura posaba una de sus piernas cerca del miembro de Ryou, ocasionando que gimiera de excitación y un poco de nerviosismo, queriendo evitar que continuara vuelve a intentar alejar a Bakura pero sus intentos son imposibles, Bakura comienza a hacer movimientos con la cadera cerca del cuerpo de Ryou sonrojando más al joven y deseando que se alejara pero también su excitación era inevitable pues Bakura ya había iniciado a desnudarle, comenzando por la playera, que la alza ligeramente para buscar las tetillas de Ryou, jugando sin parar con cada una de ellas, las lamía con tanto gozo y placer que una a una se fueran parando, quitándose ambos la playera y la camisa, giran, y ahora Ryou es quien toma el control por un momento, hasta que Bakura, lo toma del pants y lo baja suavemente para dejarlo en bóxer , recostado sobre Bakura Ryou se ocultaba en el pecho de Bakura mientras que este se acomodaba y acomodaba a Ryou en una mejor posición moviendo las caderas y de más logra quedar al desnudo, lentamente Bakura daba pequeños besos por todo el cuerpo de Ryou dejándolo sentir esa electricidad, meramente continuaba bajando sus manos y cuando llegan al resorte del bóxer, lo gira de nuevo quedando de nuevo como el dominante, pasaba sus uñas por el pecho de Ryou y este se tapaba la cara con las manos, Bakura vuelve a separar las manos que estaban ceca de Ryou, agachándose completamente entre besos y lamidas por el estómago llega por fin al resorte y con los dientes comienza a retirarlos, Ryou quería ocultarse pero Bakura no lo dejaba, acomodando sus rodillas doblando las un poco, ya cerca de él lo empieza a tocar en la entre pierna, primero con un suave masaje que lo llevaría a cerrar los ojos y a que su corazón se acelerara bastante, Bakura por su lado se posa cada vez más delante de él, metiéndole inicialmente dos dedos en el ano, Ryou gritó de un dolor insoportable y con el paso de los minutos se fue calmando, luego Bakura mete un tercer dedo, con la otra mano comenzaba a masturbar a Ryou, al cabo de un tiempo Ryou aún no tenía un orgasmo perfecto, Bakura decide intentar algo más duro, lo abrió de piernas y colocándose entre ellas empezaba a tener su erección, metiendo en un solo turno todo su miembro, moviendo la cadera de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que el miembro de Ryou se comenzara a hinchar demasiado, Ryou se arqueaba y mientras Bakura entraba, masturbaba a Ryou innumerables veces hasta que Ryou entre todos sus gemidos de excitación logra tener su "orgasmo perfecto". Ente gemidos fuertes y muchos golpes, continuaban así mucho tiempo.

….

La tarde de ese día, a la misma hora que Ryou había llegado a casa, Yuugi se preparaba para recibir a la visita que iría a verlo. En lo que esperaba a su visitante, Yuugi va por su laptop y la enciende buscando las noticias sobre Maximilian y su empresa, es en ese momento cuando hay un artículo donde mencionaba que cuatro artefactos antiguos habían sido robados el mismo día que se había hecho el ataque contra las corporaciones de Ilusiones Industriales y la Corporación Kaiba, mostrando fotografías de cada uno de los artículos, investigó los mitos que tenían cada uno de esos artículos y sus funciones, le interesó más buscar sobre el rompecabezas que mencionaba la descripción.


End file.
